Love Vs Business
by RD-chan hokage
Summary: A business rivalry ended their perfect relationship. But nothing will stop their hearts from beating for each other. /ON HIATUS. Possibly rewritten or discontinued./
1. Chapter 1

This is my first multi-chaptered story, so, it contains lots of errors, (hope not) wrong grammars, and other damn mistakes…so please…don't be so _harsh_. Ahehehe..thanks.

Also, there is an OC, which is ***TOOT***, I don't plan on telling it…bwaha! But she's my classmate who likes ***TOOT*** (bwaha! Toooot), she'll be an **EVIL **character, so just read my story, which for me it [sucks] but for them it is [good]. I bet they were on drugs when they read it in my notebook, that's why they keep on insisting to put it in (DAMN THEM!!!)

**NOTE:::** I DON'T OWN **Naruto**.

**((RD-chän hökäge))**

* * *

"Damnit!" yelled an angry raven-haired teen.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Uchiha Sasuke punched the poor punching bag with much force then before. The young teen, which was known as Blazing Phoenix' Heartthrob for his handsome features, wealth, and big ego was angry because he just lost his _true love_, Haruno Sakura.

So as you can see, he tortures the poor punching bag, almost breaking it since its flying due to the force he applies.

They broke up because of Sakura's father.

_Damn you! You sickening old hag! _His mind thought. Her dad never accepted him ever since they started dating, but because Sakura has her ways, they could still meet each other.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

He hit the bag again, trying to ease the pain he feels right now.

"Fucking oldies! Why can't they just mind their OWN damn business?!?" he shouted, punching the target really hard that the things stuff in it were already falling off.

He panted heavily, "Damn it! Damn it!" he yelled again with fury. He sat down on the cold floor, balling his wounded fists and attempted to hit the floor when he realized he'd done too much. He gazed at the roof of their covered court, thinking on how he would live without Sakura.

He gazed at the roof of their covered court, thinking on how he would live without Sakura.

"I'll never give up! Never! I won't let YOU win, ass hole!" he cursed, referring to Sakura's dad, Haruno Seiichi.

* * *

"Dad! You can't do THIS to me!!!" a pink-haired girl shouted. Her emerald orbs showed intense fury towards the person she was talking to, her father.

"I know what I'm doing so stop whining and go to you room." Haruno Seiichi told her daughter sternly. He walked straight towards his office leaving the door open, and sat down calmly scanning the papers neatly placed on his table. Sakura entered the room, slammed her fist on her father's office table and shouted, "Are you even thinking?!?! He is my boyfriend! My true love! Why can't you understand?!?!" she yelled in front of her own parent.

Sakura hated the fact that her dad rejects Sasuke. For her, he was the guy, she has been dreaming to love and be loved. Her dream guy! Why can't her father accept him? He was thoughtful of her, careful, overprotective and he always makes sure that she was always safe and sound. Why can't her father acknowledge him?! Is he an idiot?!

"I don't need to explain this, Sakura. Go back to your room now. I don't want you to meet that _Uchiha._ Understood? Or else…" he hissed at the word Uchiha, he really hates that word.

"Or else what?" Sakura asked, still angry. She looked at her father, impatiently waiting for his answer. He saw him close his eyes before he open his mouth to speak.

"I will send you back to America and you will stay there forever. I don't care about your social life here; as long as you're far away from that _bastard _I'm fine." Seiichi answered. His eyes still closed not wanting to see the reaction of his own daughter.

"**WHAT?!**" Sakura shouted in disbelief. Her eyes widen with what she heard. Was her father serious? Send her back to America and forget everything that happened while she's here in Japan? What's wrong with him? Is he on drugs? She stared at Seiichi,

"You can't be serious?! You only care about yourself dad! Yourself!!! You never gave chance to make me happy! Do things on my own, decide on my own! You always think everything you're telling me is best for me but the fact that they are the worst! They are hurting me! I hate you!" she left the office, slamming the door shut. She burst into tears as she reached her bedroom.

She cuddled herself as she lied on her bed, crying. She thought of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" she hugged the heart-shaped pillow tightly, tears running down her face after the breakup. She couldn't believe that her own father can do **this** to her, her own daughter for Pete's sake. How could he?!

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun…-sniff-" she whispered to herself, she still love him. She can never give up her love for him. Her heart still beats for HIM, and only HE could love her more than anything.

Sakura closed her eyes, tears still falling, she exhaled heavily.

_Everything will be different tomorrow _her mind told her.

"Sasuke-kun…I love you." She said, before she fell asleep.

"Sorry Sakura, its just business."

* * *

…End…

Please Review! ^^ please…its my first so don't be so harsh! I hope you like it.

Anyways…thanks ^^

**((RD-chän hökäge))**


	2. Chapter 2

Hellos to the readersss…ehehehe! Thanks for the reviews! I love Ü so much! I thank Kami-sama for sending you… May God bless you! Haha! Hey I'm not that religious! :P

LOL! This is the second chapter…hope you enjoy it.

-goes into a corner and prays "They WILL ENJOY no matter what happens..or else they **DIE**…"-

Ahem! Ahem!

**((RD-chän hökäge))**

**NOTE::: **I don't OWN **NARUTO**

* * *

Murmurs and whispers were heard as the young Uchiha entered the school. He could see lots of students in groups, probably talking about the **BREAKUP**.

"Rumors spread like wild fire, damn it." Sasuke murmured to himself. He doesn't know how the students knew that he and Sakura just broke up. _Go to hell, whoever knew what happened._ He thought angrily. He walked past other students who keep on eyeing him, others whispering.

He reached their meeting place. He was finally at peace, no more annoying sounds. Peace.

"Teeeeeeme!!!" shouted a familiar voice approximately 50 meters away from him.

"Dobe." He muttered, before walking towards his friends. Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Get your ass in here Sasuke-teme! You Slowpoke!" he yelled again, his cerulean eyes twitching.

_THWACK!_

"What the hell was that for you white-eyed freaky!" Naruto shouted at their coffee-haired friend, his white-eyes glaring him murderously.

"You're watching too much Pokemon, you moron, stop that." Hyuuga Neji scolded him. He doesn't understand why Sasuke has a weird best friend. Both of them would always bicker on small things in which they both end up hurting each other. Only he and Sakura can stop them both, with Sakura's charm for Sasuke and a murderous glare on Naruto from him.

"And so? It's fun to watch it! You yourself are watching movies that are so confusing! I don't even understand what the story is?! It's super boring and it sucks!" Naruto shouted, Neji watches movies that are solving mysteries, myths and others that doesn't passes his criteria. _They are all booooring. In short, boo!_ Naruto thought.

Before Naruto could utter another word, someone stopped him.

"Dobe." A familiar voice greeted him, his ear twitched upon hearing the voice who greeted him "nicely".

"SASUKEEEEEEEE! YOU ICE-BASTAAARD!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke just smirked but also faded in a matter of seconds. Neji who got pissed of Naruto's non-stop shouting, smacked him on the head hearing another complaint to the said person.

"Why you little prodigy-bitches! Hmph!" Naruto huffed and pouted. They were all when silent Neji asked.

"Where's…" He looked at Sasuke knowing what the next word would be, observed him that his face turned emotionless, cold. Neji just looked away, understanding what had happened, and conclude that the _rumors _**were **true.

Being the idiot blond he was, Naruto dumbly asked, "Where's Sakura-chan? How did your date go? Did you get her pregnant?" Naruto showed his foxie grin, realizing what he just said.

…

…

…

…

_The hell? _The blond thought. He was already preparing for two hard punches on his head when he felt none. He blinked twice, looking at Sasuke, then at Neji then at Sasuke again, he kept on doing that until their coffee-haired friend spoke, "You really are an **IDIOT.**" Neji said, emphasizing the last word then walked off followed by Sasuke who muttered "Dobe." Placing both hands in his pockets and left Naruto with a confused look on his face.

It took him 10 minutes before he realized that he was left behind.

"STUPID PRODIGY-FREAKIES!!!" He yelled and ran to the school building, going to follow Neji and Sasuke.

* * *

**[[:::oOo:::]]**

"_Did they? Oh my gosh?!? How?"_

"_That's really harsh, poor girl."_

"_I see, that's why they didn't come here together."_

"_They're over?! I can't believe it!"_

Sakura tried to ignore all the murmurs coming from the students who crowded the hallways. She felt the urge to cry but convinced herself that it wasn't _worth _it. She looked down her bangs covering her face, embarrassed that every student was talking about **their breakup**.

She wanted to tell them to fuck off, to mind their own business. But it came to her mind that their reactions might be same like her damned father. She cursed at the mention of her dad, recalling what happened last night.

She reached her locker and was relieved when she saw Temari, Tenten and Hinata. The trio were talking and all were having shocked expressions. She ran to them, unable to resist the annoying murmurs from her co-students. She tapped the shoulders of Temari and Tenten who gazed at her with worried faces.

"Hey…" Sakura greeted them, flashing them a smile, a sad smile. She opened her locker, and felt even sadder when a picture of her and Sasuke gleamed at the corner of her eyes. It was pasted at her locker door's back.

"Oi! Why the sad face?" Temari asked Sakura, leaning on the locker beside her. Hinata and Tenten stood there quietly, letting Temari take over. Sakura didn't answer her. She only continued to put her things inside the locker. Her eyes were dull, informing them that she wasn't in the mood. But Temari didn't give up, she'll never leave her friend in sorrow. Letting her finish with what she was doing, she asked her again.

"Why the sad face Sakura? Tell me what's wrong." Temari asked her, seeking an answer, if the rumors were true. Sakura glanced at her. Her eyes were filled with tears, she wanted to cry.

"I'm fine…"her voice was filled with sadness. "Don't worry about me…I'm fine, just fine." She started to walk away but Tenten and Hinata blocked her way. They won't let this pass. Their motto was; **"Pack One, Pack All.**" If one is involved, all of them will be there too, nobody will be left behind. They stick together as one.

"Sakura-chan, we're always here you know. We are always here for you, after all, we always help each other right?" Hinata told Sakura, smiling at her. She has a long indigo-colored hair with a pair of white eyes. She was Hyuuga Neji's cousin. She would always be the one to calm down the other three when they were in their "HYPER MODE" which was very weird.

Tenten nodded her head agreeing with what Hinata said. She grinned at Sakura, telling her, "Don't worry Sak, I will always be there for you too! I can always terminate that person whoever caused this fucking damn pain!" she did the thumbs-up and patted Sakura's back, she saw her smile at her, a little better. Tenten has chocolate brown hair that was tied in Chinese buns that matched her hazel eyes. She has a thing for weapons.

"Thanks guys, I'm really happy to have friends like you." She told them softly. Her eyes were still teary but Temari hugged her, stroking her back gently. The other two smiled, together with Temari, and group hugged.

"Gah! I wonder if Shikamaru will ever do _this _to me." Temari said, she grinned happily and laughed when Tenten told her, "Like hell that smart ass will ever leave you! He can never forget his "wonderful" memories he had with you, am I right Hinata? Sakura?" Tenten asked, nudging Hinata on the shoulder who giggled. Sakura just nodded, her tears had already fallen, flowing down her beautiful face.

She hugged Temari tight, releasing all the agony she can't let go the previous night. Her heart, was torn into pieces, pieces that can never be mended again.

"Temari-chan, why should I experience this?" she looked up, to see her blonde friend's face, her face damp. She wiped her tears off, moving back. "Doesn't HE know that it hurts?" she asked Temari, placing her palm on her chest, on her heart, her broken heart. More tears had fallen. "Doesn't HE even know what "hurts" MEAN?!" her face was furious, "Does HE? Does HE?!?! Pain! Agony! Suffering!" she was almost shouting, but her voice was full of rage. "I feel so…lonely Temari, so lonely that I want _HIM _so badly. So badly, I couldn't stop thinking of him. Why can't dad feel that?! Understand?! He's a professional isn't he?! He doesn't even need to use a dictionary to understand me right?! He felt this too!... With mum! Why does he have to do **THIS**!!! I'm so broken, Temari, Ten-chan, Hinata-chan! I can't take this anymore! If I have to go against my dad, I swear, I'll do it, just to be with…"

Temari hugged her, the same with Tenten and Hinata. She'd never acted this way before. Her whimpers and sobs were muffled by their bodies, because they were hugging. Sakura had said enough, she had released everything that was causing her pain. But her situation wasn't easy; she still loved him, that person who always made her heart leap a thousand times.

"Sakura…" the trio, Hinata, Tenten, Temari all thought.

"I'll do anything…just to be with, you, Sasuke…kun."

* * *

**[[:::oOo:::]]**

"Tell me, what happened."

Ok…that's it for now. Hope it wasn't booring. Huhu. Woo hoo! Don't forget to review! Weeee! Oh yeah…

**.+.+.((BELATED MERRY CHRiSTMAS!!!)).+.+.**

**Ahehehe..very late greeting I guess. XD**

**REViEW** neh? I'm counting on it…

Anyways…take care everyone. 

**((RD-chän hökäge))**


	3. Chapter 3

Hell-ö!!! ^^ I'm so happy and I don't know why. But…oh well. Damn. Vacation's almost over and I don't have much time to update (stupid brother…always cheating on the PC..DIEEE!!). sorry for being late…hehehehe

Wee! Thanks sooo much for the reviewsss…I love you so much that I wanna squeeze you to death!!! Waha! Just kidding hehe. 

**NOTE:::** I don't OWN **Naruto**

**((RD-chän hökäge))**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tell me what happened, Uchiha." Neji asked Sasuke sternly, his white eyes staring at his form intensely.

"No need to know Hyuuga. It's not your fucking problem." Sasuke spat. He glared at Neji, but was completely ignored. He doesn't want to talk about this. It's too annoying.

"Whoa…why not? You can't hide your depression Uchiha. I know you TOO well." Neji smirked, placing both hands in his pocket.

Sasuke gazed at the smirking Hyuuga, then sighed angrily. How he hate it when there's another prodigy like him. Or another BASTARD, his eyebrow twitched at the thought of "bastard".

"What do you want to know?" he asked him, anger clear in his voice, his raven locks covering his face.

"How…did you two…break up?" the Hyuuga asked him seriously. He leaned on the wall, relaxing a bit.

"Tch. Her goddamn father of course, who thinks I'll try to cheat on her and make use of their so called business." He answered angrily. He hated saying that name, the fucked up name, Seiichi. _What a shitty name. _Sasuke thought. It made him want to throw that old man in a hole filled with sharp stakes then take his hole-filled dead body to some rabid dogs and watch him disappear.

"He did that just to…nice." Neji commented. He thought of Seiichi, _What an old man. _

"My dad even agreed. THEIR damn minds only think of getting the highest rate in their business crap!" he almost punched the wall, if it wasn't for Neji's alertness, he could have injured his fist.

"Calm down, Uchiha…I think we should continue this later, or…if you don't wanna talk about it, fine. Just make sure, you're in control of your emotions and yourself." With that, Neji left, glancing first at Sasuke and said…

"Follow you heart Sasuke, business is nothing but total crap."

He walked away.

"Hn. I never thought you would say that Hyuuga." He stared at the ceiling then left the area, not wanting to be late, and be the center of the class' attention.

_Flashback:::_

"_Sasuke-kun…" her emerald orbs looked at him, sadness filled her eyes. _

"_What." He looked at her, he almost glared, but couldn't. She's just too delicate to be glowered. His eyes remained emotionless, but deep inside, he wanted to take her somewhere where they can both spend their time together. Alone._

"_I…" she looked away, then shut her eyes tightly, tears falling down. "I'm sorry!" She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. She loved him, only HIM, and no one else. Her hands clutch his shirt tightly, crying all the more. _

"…"

_He hugged her back, resting his head on her head, smelling the fragrance of her strawberry scented pink hair. _

"_I love you, and you know that." He whispered, stroking her hair gently. She clutched it tighter. _

"_They'll never tear us apart Sakura, they will NEVER succeed." He hugged her tighter. Resting her head in his chest, she told him,_

"_I love you too, Sasuke-kun." _

_Sasuke raised her head, making her face looked at his. He wiped her tears away with his thumb, and then kissed her forehead. Hearing her muffled voice due to her whimpering, he told her softly,_

"_You look ugly when you're crying Sakura-chan." He smiled at her. Placing his forehead on hers, he saw her sweet smile. _

"_Sasuke-kun…what if dad-" she was cut off when a hand closed her mouth, she stared at him._

"_Sakura, you're dad doesn't understand anything. He is an asshole and a fuck-"_

"_Sasuke-kun…enough." She whispered, slowly, she leaned closer to his face, her breath fanning his face. He, too leaned on her, closing his eyes and felt the touch of her lips on his. He deepened the kiss, earning a light moan from her cupping her face._

_She broke the kiss, smiling at him, "Sasuke-kun…arigatou."_

"_SAKURA!"_

_Said girl looked at the source of sound. Her eyes widen at the sight. Sasuke hugged her tight and growled. "Seiichi." He hissed._

_Haruno Seiichi, angrily went to her daughter looking at her angrily and then glared at the Uchiha behind her. How he hated this lad, and his family, no his whole clan, he wants them to vanish._

"_Sasuke-kun, I think you should go. I can-"_

"_No, Sakura. Just stay."_

"_Sakura! What did I told you about dating this __**UCHIHA?**__" he asked, anger clear in his voice. He gazed at his daughter, waiting for an answer but was the Uchiha responded._

"_What's wrong? Scared that I might steal you're daughter? Or afraid that I'll torn down your big time company?" he asked him, his eyes looking at him fiercely._

"_Shut it, Uchiha, I'm not talking to you. Sakura, get in the car now." He commanded sternly, eyes not breaking contact with Sasuke._

"_No." he told Sakura, his hug tightened._

"_Sakura, I AM your FATHER, now do what I say before I do dragging." This time his voice became threatening, frightening the girl._

"_Sasuke…please." She pleaded. She knows that her dad might hurt Sasuke, and she doesn't want that to happen._

_He looked at her, for the last time, then finally freed her. He watched her retreat then stared again at _Seiichi _who stared at him for the last time, then warned him._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, its better if you two will end your relationship, or I will send Sakura back to America and she'll stay there forever. I don't care about her friends and everything, what I only care is, she won't see you again. Do you understand?" he asked him menacingly. _

"…"

"Hn. Like hell, I'll give up you old man."_ He thought. He wants to punch the person in front of him. Kill him there and take Sakura somewhere faraway from his family and this fucking oldie. He wants to torture him badly._

_He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a car engine. He saw Sakura, looking at him with hurt eyes, and her dad, glaring at him._

_END OF FLASHBACK:::_

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!

The ringing of the bell marks the start of classes. As Sasuke entered the classroom, he saw Sakura, with her friends, Subaku Temari, Kunai Tenten and Neji's cousin, Hyuuga Hinata talking happily except for Sakura who was only laughing quietly.

"TEEEEEEEME!!!" shouted a familiar voice. The scream alerted the whole class and stared at the screamer and the one who was screamed at.

Sakura stared at Sasuke and he stared back.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura…"

* * *

Please review!! ^^ haha!

Anyways,

**.+.BELATED HAPPi NEW YEAR!!!.+.**

**School is almost NEAR!!!!! Waaaaaah!!!**

**((RD-chän hökäge))**


End file.
